


Family Can Be Found

by Bectara



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Child Neglect, Foster Care, Foster Dad Yakov, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Past Child Abuse, References to Depression, Single Teenaged Parent AU, Viktor is 17, Yuri Plisetsky is 4, potential angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bectara/pseuds/Bectara
Summary: Newly 17, Viktor Nikiforov finds himself slipping. His motivation. His inspiration. Dwindling fast.Could finding an abandoned child help him find his way again?
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 17
Kudos: 107





	1. The Dwindling Spirit and a Spark

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I recently had this idea that has been nagging me to write it for a week now, and I finally found time to start it! 
> 
> The first chapter is really short, but the others will be much longer ^_^
> 
> Please don't hesitate to critique me, or if you like it, please let me know in the comments!

_Why do I have to run? Why can’t I just bike instead…_ Viktor thinks, his panting breaths misting the air with each exhale into the winter cold. He remembers the lecture Yakov gave him when he started to fall behind in practice, his stamina wearing thin sooner than his juniors. _Come on… He treats me like my career is ending! I’m 17 for God’s sake! It’s not like this is permanent anyway…. It’s just been… a rough week. Yeah… That’s all it is…_

The newly turned 17 year old can’t admit to anyone that his inspiration, his entire motivation, is dwindling. Especially himself. 

Viktor bends and places his hands on his knees to catch his breath as he waits for the crossing light to turn green. As he rights himself up, he hears a shivering whimper from the alley behind him, barely coming through over the sound of the wind. He looks over his shoulder for a moment, taking a look. He is met with silence. The crossing turns green, but something pulls him, keeping his feet planted firmly on the sidewalk. 

_Really… What’s the harm in looking… Just in case…_

He pulls his scarf closer to his mouth and moves, stepping into the alley, closer to the dumpster, snow covered trash filling it nearly to the top. 

Viktor walks past, looking behind it with a nearly horrified gasp. Hidden within an abandoned pet carrier is a sleeping child. Viktor bends down to place a hand to his forehead. _Ice cold. This isn’t good…_

The child’s breaths are staccato, shallow. His cheeks are red with cold and his body shivers nearly uncontrollably under the worn out coat he wears, sleeves long grown out of. His pants are short and paper thin, shoes with holes in the toes. Upon checking the child’s pulse, Viktor finds it slow, weakly beating beneath the icy skin. 

  
“I need to get him warm…” Viktor says aloud, already stripping himself of his scarf and jacket to cover the boy, pulling him to his chest. He tries not to think about the fact that the boy weighs practically nothing. _One thing at a time. I’ll take him home and call Yakov at the rink… He’ll know what to do._


	2. Let Me Give Him...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor gets the child some needed medical attention, but how can he explain the situation to Yakov?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you so much for all your kudos and comments on my last chapter! It's going to take a little bit to get into the story, but we should get into it in the next couple chapters!
> 
> Feel free to comment and let me know what you think! My Tumblr is Bectara as well, feel free to message me as well!!
> 
> I love you all and appreciate you so much!

Viktor hustles home, phone in one hand, the mysterious child in his other arm, huddled close to his chest, their icy nose brushing Viktor’s neck. The seventeen year old quickly dials 112 as he moves, ensuring to not jostle the young boy as much as possible.  _ Thank god I only made it a few blocks into my run…  _

“112, What’s your emergency?” 

“Hi... I uh- I have a child with me who I think has hypothermia.” Viktor speaks quickly, tucking the phone between his neck and shoulder so he can use his hand to readjust the scarf to cover the child’s face. 

“Okay, What is your location?” The operator can be heard typing as she talks.

“3226  Zhukova Marshala Pr. ” He opens the door to the house, slamming it closed with his foot, grateful to be out of the cold, finally.

“Okay, I have an ambulance on their way. Is the child unconscious?” The woman asks.

“Yes, Ma’am. I found him unconscious.” Viktor knows the basics of hypothermia first aid and rushes the boy to his bedroom. Pulling back the covers and gently laying him on the bed. 

The woman types into her computer for a moment, before speaking again, “And is he breathing?”

“Viktor turns and runs to the kitchen, grabbing a set of scissors and returning to the room. He starts cutting at the boy’s clothing, trying to remove it without jostling him. “Yes ma’am, But it is shallow and quick.” Viktor pulls the wet jacket and shirt away from the small boy’s reddened skin. He begins working on the child’s too small pants as he listens intently to the woman’s questions. 

“I need you to find his pulse, either on his wrist right below the thumb, or on his neck beneath his jaw.” The woman is no nonsense and her typing unrelenting.

Viktor places the scissors down and reaches for the boy’s wrist, easily finding the pulse… He can already tell it’s too slow… too weak. “Found it.” 

“When I say go, I want you to count each beat until I tell you to stop, do you understand?” The operator asks seriously.

“Yes Ma’am.” 

“Go.”

“One… Two… Three…” Viktor starts counting aloud, making sure to focus on the beating pulse beneath his fingers. After 15 seconds, the woman’s voice calls him to stop counting and she types the number into her computer. 

“Okay, I need you to gently warm him up by placing him under dry blankets, away from large heat sources like fire places and space heaters. If he has any wet clothing on, remove it if possible.” 

“Yes ma’am I cut his clothing off, and I’m covering him now under a comforter.” Viktor pulls the covers to the boy’s chin, moving the scarf he had put around his neck to cover his ears and the top of his head.

All he can do now is wait for the paramedics, stay on the line with the emergency operator, and follow her instructions. 

~~At The Hospital~~

The automatic door of the waiting room slides open quietly, the rustling of a paper bag and the muted tap of snow covered shoes filling the quiet antiseptic laden air. Viktor looks up from where he’s hunched over in the unforgiving seat below him, meeting Yakov’s eyes across the room. He stands to meet him. 

“Thank you again for this, Yakov…” Viktor smiles, taking the bag from his coach. He gently looks through its contents, ensuring everything needed is inside before turning to place it with his jacket. 

Yakov grunts in reply, watching his student for a minute before speaking, “What’s the sudden call for anyway. And Mila’s clothes?” 

Viktor places his hands in his pants pockets, leaning against the wall as he tries to force himself to relax, “I found a boy on my run… Really young… He had hypothermia, Yakov, and looks like he hasn’t been fed properly in weeks. I couldn’t just leave him there to freeze to death.”

“You did the right thing, Vitya.” Yakov places his hand on Viktor’s shoulder, squeezing encouragingly. 

Viktor’s eyes look up to meet his coach’s gaze, pleading eyes, “Can we take him in? Please Yakov?”

“Vitya…” Yakov sighs tiredly.

“He won’t survive another day out there!” Vitya’s eyes start to water with tears, “He is small and alone and- and…” watery blue eyes shakily glance at the exam room door. “He needs someone to be there for him… To take care of him.” 

“Vitya, you know we don’t have a room for him,” Yakov tries to explain.

“Please hear me out?” Viktor insists, “I’ve had a couple hours to think about this… I know we don’t have a spare room for him. I know you are busy with Mila and Georgi. I-...” Viktor pauses, taking a deep breath to harden his resolve. Gazing with more determination in his eyes than when he attempts a jump, Viktor speaks, “I want to take responsibility for him.”

Yakov blinks in surprise. Out of everything he expected to come out of Viktor’s mouth, this was the last thing. “You want to… Viktor you know you aren’t old enou-”

“Yes I know.” Viktor’s eyes drop, “Please… Give me a year… I age out of the system in a year. Let him stay with me until then, have him as a foster under your name. I’ll take full responsibility of him. I’ll get my own place, and a job, and I’ll make sure he gets what he needs. I just need help until then.” 

Yakov is silent, watching his oldest with analyzing eyes.

“Please, Yakov. I’ll do anything and everything I need to for him.” 

The old coach thinks momentarily, “You realize how much work it takes to raise a child? Especially as young as him? It will take every second of your time, and then some.” 

Viktor nods, “I’ve been watching you for years… I know it will be hard.. But-” Viktor breathes, “You were there for me when my parents left me… I want to be there for him. Just like you are for all of us. I want to give him the chance you gave me all those years ago.”

_ How can I possibly say no to that… He’s really set on this… I suppose we could make room in Vitya’s room…  _ Yakov gives a long sigh, “Let me see him first… I’ll decide then…”

Viktor nods, wiping stray tears from his eyes with a smile, “Okay!”


	3. Pulling Strings

“Let me see him first… I’ll decide then…” 

Viktor nods, wiping stray tears from his eyes with a smile, “Okay!” He straightens up and fixes his ponytail, pulling it into a messy bun. He retrieves the bag from where it is sitting against the leg of the forgotten chair, nodding to direct Yakov to follow him. “He’s this way.”

The two walk down the hall, the nurse buzzing them past the Emergency security door. Yakov follows closely as his oldest leads him into the last room of the hall. Entering quietly, Viktor holds the door open and closes it once they both are inside. 

Yakov barely hides his flinch and the widening of his eyes when he sees the child for the first time. Within the white sheets, under a thick blanket is a tiny boy, chest rising and falling as his chin-length pale gold hair sits spread across the pillow. “How old did you say he was, Vitya?” 

“The doctors think he is around 4 or 5, but they aren’t completely sure…” Viktor walks up and brushes his fingers over the child’s hair, feeling a sense of affection and protectiveness wash over him. “He is severely malnourished, and when I brought him in, he was dehydrated. His temperature is back to normal, they are waiting for him to get through this IV bag and for him to wake up before they take any next steps in terms of calling DHS.” 

“And you called me first,” Yakov speaks matter of factly. He looks at the way Viktor dotes as much as he can on the child, and knows then and there that he won’t be able to separate them, even if he tries… Looking over the kid, he knows they’ll both have a lot of work ahead of them, but Viktor’s right. This boy… deserves more and won’t last much longer outside and likely get lost in the system. “Give me an hour and I’ll have things squared away. But Vitya,” Yakov speaks sternly to gain Viktor’s attention, “He’ll need to be your main focus from here on out.”

“He already is,” Viktor smiles, then it clicks in his head what Yakov means. He jumps in place a few times before tackling Yakov in a hug, “Th-Thank you!” 

Yakov awkwardly pats Viktor’s back, and then pulls him into a sudden rare hug. As much as he knows this situation is sudden, he can’t be more proud of his oldest son. He grunts and pats Viktor’s shoulder one more time before turning to the door, “One hour, I’ll be in the waiting room, come get me only if he wakes.”

“You got it,” Viktor smiles, turning back to the child, “Yakov? Thank you for giving me a chance…”

Yakov just smiles where he knows Viktor can’t see and quietly closes the door behind him. He pulls his phone out of his jacket pocket, dialing a number as he makes it back to the waiting room. After the second ring, someone picks up, “Hey Nadia, Get me Lilia on the line will you?” Yakov can’t help his gentle smile. 

Viktor spends his waiting time, organizing everything from the bag onto the counter, ensuring he had the bare necessities for the boy when he wakes up.  _ Shirt… Pants… Shoes… Everything will probably be a bit too big on him, I’ll have to make sure we go out to get him some better fitting ones later. Maybe tomorrow after things have settled a bit more. _ Viktor hears a whimper behind him. He turns and sees the boy shift in his sleep, eyes fluttering open slowly. Going wide with fear when he doesn’t recognize his surroundings. 

The boy thrashes, sitting up and trying to pull at the well-taped IV in his arm, keeping him from running. 

Viktor rushes to his side and places a hand over the boys, gently, but sternly pulling the fingers away from where the needle is nestled into his skin, “Hold on, It’s okay, calm down,” Viktor tries to stay calm, but honestly he doesn’t know what to do. His touch startles the blond, the child flinching and curling into himself on the bed. Making himself even smaller than he already is. Viktor’s heart breaks when he notices the boy trembling in fear. He pulls his hands away and tries again, keeping his voice calm and warm, “You’re safe here, I’m not going to hurt you. You are in the hospital and the doctors and I are going to help you feel better.”

The two sit in silence for a minute, Viktor remaining patient and pulled back, while he waits for the child to process his new situation.  _ Just like Yakov did for Mila, don’t push, wait for him, wait as long as he needs.  _

Slowly, the child takes a look at Viktor, a single green eye peeking from behind his hands. He pulls his hands down so both his eyes can see and looks around the strange room, taking in the beeping of the strange machines.

“I know it’s scary, It’s okay to be scared, But this is a safe place,” Viktor speaks quietly, watching the child take in the room and himself. He notices the boy’s hand drop seemingly subconsciously to suck on his thumb.  _ Likely his coping mechanism. What was it that Yakov would do for Mila when he took her in… Something about giving her an outlet to express her emotions? Oh that’s right?!  _ “The doctors are going to come in here in a little bit to make sure you’re getting better. Do you want to color until then?” Viktor keeps his warm smile as he reaches for a piece of blank paper left on the counter and someone’s forgotten pen. He places them on the bed near the boy, pulling back to give him his own bubble of space. 

The boy looks to Viktor and then to the paper and back. He reaches a hand out shakily and pulls the paper closer to him, gripping the pen in his hand with a fist. He looks around and sees a small table next to his bed, but after staring at it for a few moments, he turns to the paper and starts drawing, trying to work around the softness of the bed below. 

Viktor watches as the boy scribbles erratically.

_______________

Yakov paces the waiting room, phone to his ear. Old elevator like music chimes through the speaker as he waits for Lilia to pick up. 

After a full minute and a half, the phone clicks. “ Yes, Yakov? What is it this time?” 

“How is your day going lovely lady?” 

“Busy… What do you want now?” 

“Oh just a little tiny thing, no big deal.” Yakov chuckles and shrugs.

“Alright… Who’d you find this time? Last time you said no big deal You took in a 7 year old girl…” 

“Uhh around 4 year old boy? Vitya found him actually.” 

Lilia rolls her eyes with a fond smile, “Do you even have any rooms left in your old place?”

“Well..” Yakov coughs and says quietly. “Vitya gonna have him in his room” 

Lilia knows the room is big enough, but asks anyway, “And what does Vitya think of this?”

“It was his idea! I’m just a messenger boy today.” 

_ Ah so Viktor is the mastermind… _ “Is there any reason I should be worried… You can cover needs?” Lilia already knows Yakov was well within his means. If he was asking, she’d pull whatever strings she needed to make it happen.

“My last boy got 1st place, my payout was huge. I got this, love.” Yakov smirks.

“Fine, Fine. Does he have a name?”

“Not as of yet, I don’t think he’s ready to tell us. Mila took a month or two but Georgi took a day so we will find out eventually.” 

“What are his features? Need to add him to the system.” Lilia is typing as she speaks, hurrying to finish paperwork as quickly as possible.

“Green eyes, blond hair, sharp face shape, small for his age and very underweight.” 

“Signs of abuse?”

“Could be, he has marks from being on the street but some are unidentified.” 

“Got it… And you’re sure?” Lilia asks one more time. Pointless. She already knows the answer.

“Very sure.” Yakov nods, smiling as looking at the doors where Viktor would be watching over the new kid.

“I’ll have everything set and will need you to come sign off paperwork tomorrow. You’ll need to have the hospital call me and discuss discharge custody…” Lilia reminds, just going over the basics, having been down this road before with Yakov a few different times.

“Will do.” 

“Do you need any supplies? A bed, clothes, anything?”

“Nyet, but thanks for the offer.”  _ I’ll have to pull out the extra bed frame from the garage... _

“Da. You’ll call me if you need anything?” Lilia sounds finished, focused on typing up the paperwork for tomorrow.

“Of course.. And you the same,” Yakov smiles, hanging up. One of these days he’ll man up and ask Lilia out of an evening. 

___________

“That’s an interesting drawing.” Viktor hovers awkwardly over the boy’s drawing. 

The small child startles slightly as he realises just how close the tall strange man has become. He blinks a couple times, scootches a few inches away and returns to his picture.

Victor stays put, he brushes a strand of hair behind his ear. “Can you tell me about it?” 

The boy blinks a couple times and glances at Viktor, opening his mouth like he is going to speak before closing it and shaking his head.

“That’s okay, do you need any more colours? I can ask around for some?” 

Thinking for a few minutes, and watching Viktor for any signs of danger, the boy hesitantly nods.

“Okay, I’ll be back in a minute.” Victor takes slow steps out of the room before rushing to the nurses desk, he can’t bear not having his eyes on the boy. “Excuse me, do you happen to have anything to colour with? It’s for my… Brother.” 

The nurse is plump and with a kind face, her short hair framing her features softly. “Da, hope these are okay.” She hands Victor three crayons that are scattered on her desk. 

“Spasibo, ma’am.” He takes them with a kind smile and slowly approaches the boy. “They had these.” He holds one of them out. 

Without time to think the boy’s face lights up and he reaches for the purple crayon. He quickly realises and pulls it to his chest with a flinch.

“Purple huh? That’s a beautiful colour, my favourite is pink.” 

The child pauses for a moment, glancing at Viktor, seeing the other two crayons in his hand. He decides this man is safe enough… He scoots closer and reaches for the other colors.

Viktor smiles as he hands over the dark blue and light orange colours. The orange is so light it is almost a golden colour, similar to the boy’s hair colour. “I think the blue is so pretty too.” 

The boy nods before returning to his picture with the purple crayon.

“Do you know how old you are?” 

Setting his crayons down he turns to Viktor with a nod. He holds up four fingers on his right hand.

Viktor gasps quietly. “Four? Four fingers?” He nods. 

The kid nods again before pulling the blanket higher up his lap, the coloring temporarily forgotten

“I can’t show you how old I am on my fingers. I am 17.” 

He thinks it over, confused before shaking his head and turning back to the paper, flipping it for a blank page.

“Can I show you?” 

The boy glances and slides the paper over to Viktor, handing him the blue crayon.

“One..” Viktor draws a short line on the paper. “Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen and seventeen!” He finishes his lines and hands the crayon to the boy. 

The child’s eyes are wide as he looks at all the lines, he quickly taps on Viktor’s hand and gives him a crayon before pointing to himself. 

Viktor smiles and draws four little lines beside each other. “Look how old I am!” He gasps and holds a hand to his chest. 

Surprisingly the child giggles behind his hands, a gentle soft laugh.

Viktor tightens his hand on his heart and gasps again, this time quietly, a smile crossing his lips. Words failing him. 

Realising Viktor’s reaction, the child stops and hides in the sheets, pulling them over his eyes.

“I’m sorry.. It’s okay..” Viktor steps away a few steps. 

The boy looks at Viktor from a small peek, before pulling the sheets down shyly, fear not showing on his face, but shyness prominent.

“Hi..”

The child waves shyly. 

“Do you remember my name?” 

The blond gives him a blank stare, confused with a small shake of his head.

“Did I tell you what it is? I’m sorry, I'm very forgetful.” Viktor pauses, green eyes just staring at him. “My name is Victor Nikiforov.” 

The small child nods, thinking it over. His tummy rumbles suddenly out of nowhere.

“Oh! Food! Yes i’ll get some..” 

Just as Victor closes his mouth, a nurse comes in with a half exhausted smile and a tray of food for the boy. “Remember, he is deeply malnourished and can’t handle rich foods in large amounts so we have some chicken broth. We added some crackers and peanut butter as well, make sure he eats all of the peanut butter… It’s fortified with Vitamins he needs. And the milk as well.”

“Spasibo.” Victor nods his head. “Can I hold your drawings while you eat?”

Already dipping his spoon into the liquid, the boy practically throws his paper at Viktor, too distracted by food.

“Nice and slow okay?” Victor holds the papers to his chest. 

The boy pauses and tries to listen, but still spoons the food into his mouth as quickly as Viktor will let him.

Within a half hour, the food is gone and Viktor stands to take the tray out to the nurse. He figures that the Doctor will come in soon and is probably waiting for the kid to finish eating. A small pull on his shirt stops him. Viktor turns with surprised curious eyes.

“I’m Yuri…”


End file.
